Beautiful Gorgeous
Beautiful Gorgeous is one of Jimmy Neutron's worst enemies. She is the daughter of Professor Calamitous. She is a good example of the Femme Fatale stereotype. Personality She is very pretty (and gorgeous) as well as seductive. She enjoys every moment of being pretty, and can act a little bratty, especially around her father. Despite acting childish at times, she is extremely malevolant and arrogant and cares for no one except her, and her father. Appearances ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius She first appears in the two-part episode "Operation: Jet Fusion" when Jimmy and his friends were assigned to save their favorite spy: Jet Fusion. During their mission they get rescued after swimming a long time in the ocean by Gorgeous. At first she acts really nice to them, and even flirty however, after Carl states that they are spies her true nature is discovered when she tried to murder the boys. Jimmy manages to trap her on her boat with a magnet and the boys manage to escape her evil clutches. Later on Mt. Everest Professor Calamitous reveals that Beautiful Gorgeous is actually his daughter and orders her to put Jimmy and Jet in a trap however the heroes manage to escape and she and her father are sent rolling down the mountain side in a snowball. The father-daughter duo are arrested after they land. She returns in a later episode, actually going to marry Jet Fusion, much to the boys' shock. However, this is another of her evil plots, this time for Jimmy as she succeeds in brainwashing Jet Fusion to go beserk ever y time someone says "I have the ring" (which Jimmy would have done in her wedding, causing Jet to attack him and He himself would be thrown in jail). However Carl and Sheen make Jimmy remember Gorgeous's plan 9as he was brainwashed) and then make the entire church sing "I have the ring." Jet is soon snapped out of his trance and he arrests Beautiful Gorgeous, feeling alittle saddened as she was his fiancee. In "The League Of Villains", Beautiful Gorgeous falls in love with the Junkman, who sloppily makes out with her as Professor Calamitous attempts to put a stop to it while eating his leg. She says "Kiss me you fool." which is a quote from El Tigre, and than they start kissing. Video Games ''SpongeBob SquarePants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom She appears as a playable character. She became part of the new Evil Syndicate along with Technus and Traloc, while Plankton still kept his original position. She helps the heroes in finding pieces for The Vessel of Portencia, and in defeating the Morphoid leader: Globulous Maximus. However, she also helps the villains in taking over the Vessel, which is soon fought and destroyed by a good-willed Globulous, leaving her and the other villains drifting in space. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Living characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Supervillains